Pero no puedo dejar de recordar
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: Ia-chan/ Los recuerdos son parte de nuestra historia, algunos felices otros tristes. Para Akane los recuerdos que tiene la hacen llorar... Mundo alterno...


**¡Hola!**

**S**e les saluda desde el planeta Ia-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: _Ranma es un idiota que no dice lo que siente por Akane y un tonto por tener tantas prometidas que no se atreve a rechazar… ¡ah sí! Todos ellos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y yo escribo esto porque… porque mi mente lo exige._

**Pero no puedo dejar de recordar**

— ¿Sabes?, mañana me voy, mis padres consideran que… no es sano seguir aquí— ella apoyaba sus manos en una pared. —Que gracioso, ¿no?... Ahora ya no quiero irme, antes si, irónico tal vez ¿no crees? —, no obtuvo respuesta otra vez, empezó a llorar, una vez más —Ja—emitió ella —si sigo llorando así quedaré ciega…— trató de reír, pero nadie la acompañaba — ¿Qué?, ¿No me dirás nada?, ¿No lo impedirás?... dime, no calles, dime, dime, ¡MALDICION, DIME QUE NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CALLADO! — Terminó gritando mientras golpeaba lo que tenía enfrente, una pared con un nombre en ella… una tumba —No sabes lo que sufro— secó sus lagrimas, se calmo y volvió a sonreír, era lo que le quedaba.

—Recuerda como nos conocimos, recuerda todo lo que hablamos, recuerda que mi primer beso te lo di, acuérdate que un día antes que tú… te fueras, me dijiste lo que sentías, tu rostro estaba rojo, tus pupilas dilatadas, yo muy avergonzada, sonrojaba, los dos solos… me acompañarías a donde yo fuera, pero ya no— trató de contener sus lagrimas, pero no pudo, ya no quería seguir siendo fuerte, no había nadie más, solo los dos charlando, como hace tres semanas, ella hablaba, él solo escuchaba. Aun así solo habitaba el…

… _silencio_

—Te conté como era antes de ti, lo sabías, pero… hace cuanto nos conocemos, ¿lo recuerdas?, si hace ocho meses, ocho… ¿sabes hace cuanto ya sentía esto por ti?, no lo sabes, ¿verdad?... cinco meses, irónico… si restas ocho y cinco, tienes tres, la respuesta en semanas de tu partida, a la vez cuando comenzó todo entre los dos, hace tres meses y con excusas baratas encontrarnos— seguía contando sin testigos, ella ahí sola. —tenemos tiempo… son las 10:12 a.m., escucha como viví nuestra historia, como la vivimos juntos, ¿sí?... Bien— se sentó en el piso, su vestido azul se ensuciaría, pero el negro no era una opción, tan solo no lo era.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre mi cabello?… pues— apoyo su cabeza hacia atrás —Me enamoré, antes de ti… mi profesor, ¿cuál era su nombre?, no te lo diré, te enojarías— sonrió al recordar la intensidad de los celos que él poseía —Mi profesor… un día me dijo _Eres muy hermosa_… yo lo creí como una tonta, su sonrisa me encantó, esas palabras… las guardé como un tesoro y los días siguientes se repitieron esas palabras de sus labios, pero casi dos semanas después, el colegio se entero que mi amiga estaba embarazada de él, lo echaron del colegio y ella la apoyaron,— seguía apoyada contando todo con más calma —su bebe nació hace un mes, pero ¿sabes lo que hice cuando me enteré?... como una tonta despechada, me deprimí como nunca, no quería ver a nadie, a nadie, quería llorar, luego mi mamá me encontró, le dije_Estoy resfriada_ ella acaricio mi cabeza… me dio una pastilla, esta hizo que me doliera el estomago, así pude llorar— seguía sin prestar atención que las horas pasaban —me dolía haber pensado que yo era la persona del que él se enamoraría, dolía por eso me corté el cabello, para comenzar de nuevo, para dejar mi pasado _un cambio de imagen_me excusé con todos, unos cuantos días después te conocí… Ranma, desde ahí recuerdas nuestra historia, ¿no? — tocó con su mano derecha su cabello, con eso volvió a sonreír tristemente.

—Era viernes, eras el novio de Nabiki, te presento con todos, Hola me dijiste, yo ni siquiera volteé a verte, no quería saber nada sobre hombre alguno; tenia 15, tenias 17, Nabiki 18 años, si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, ya te hubieras graduado— su rostro no mostraba expresión solo sus labios se movían y explicaban todo con dolor —Nabiki pronto terminará el segundo semestre de Auditoria, aun no sé cómo se conocieron, pero Dios es quien permitió que yo te conociese… me alejé del tema… ¿Dónde me quede? Ah sí…— el viento soplaba y ella abrazaba más sus piernas.

—Los días después que te presentó Nabiki, trataste de hablarme, pero mis respuestas eran tajantes, desde un _No sé_, _Busca tu respuesta en otro_, _No_, _No_, _No_, esa era mi respuesta favorita para enojarte…— abrazó sus piernas más fuerte, comenzando a llorar —un Domingo en la tarde, no había nadie en casa, tu llegaste buscando a Nabiki, No está te respondí, _¿Puedo esperarla?_ , Me preguntaste, fruncí mi ceño y te deje pasar, me puse a leer cualquier libro y todo era silencio, _Oye, ¿sabes a qué hora llega_? lo miré, Pensé que no había nadie… pero no lo sé, volví a leer mi libro, ignorándote; te enfureciste, me quitaste el libro, _Oye, oye, no te hice nada, no entiendo que tienes, ¡en contra mía! Por lo menos finge amabilidad, ¿no? _estabas pardo renegando, regañándome como una niña pequeña… empecé a matarme de la risa por la escena que estabas montando, tu tenias un tic en tu ojo izquierdo, volviste dirigirme la palabra _¡ ¿Y ahora de te ríes_?gritabas, yo trataba de calmar la risa que todo me producía, _De nada… solo que sabía que no eras tan calmadito y bueno como te pintaste el primer día, tienes tu carácter_, reí más, volviste a sentarte suspirando, sonreímos. Ese día hablamos como amigos— contando la historia que vivió a su lado, el corazón le dolía, pero aun así continuó.

En el fondo de su corazón ella sentía, como él la llamaba por su nombre _Akane… Akane…_, así pasaron las horas y conto su historia, era tarde sus padres debían de estar preocupados. Pensando en cómo dolía caminar, como dolía respirar, se despidió de él como antes, como hasta ahora…

Ya en la noche se cambio, se metió a su cama, miró su cuarto, todo en cajas, maletas y esto le provoco que los recuerdos fluyesen:

**Flash Back**

Había pasado días, semanas, en total tres meses desde que Ranma iba y venía a la casa de su novia. El timbre sonó —Ya voy— emitió Akane, abrió la puerta y vio al chico, —¡Ah!... ¿tú de nuevo? — Dijo ella con desgana —no tienes casa, o ¿qué? — terminó ella, ante el enfado de él, quería clavarla en la pared.

—No tengo nada que hacer, así que vengo aquí— Akane sonrió y lo dejo pasar.

—Lo siento cuñadito, pero mi hermana no está, así que, ¿Por qué no te vas?—Ranma se volteó a mirarla.

—Yo no vine a ver a Nabiki— aseguró, acercándose a ella —vine a verte a ti—dijo con énfasis en la última silaba, ella se sonrojo, no sabía que hacer un una situación así, aun con eso Ranma comenzó a reír —Te lo creíste… Ilusa— como era de esperarse, ella se enfureció, tomo un palo y comenzó a perseguirlo, al final lo golpeó, pero en el proceso rompieron un jarrón, los dos se miraron inculpando al otro, ella rompió ese juego con un:

— ¿Qué hiciste? idiota— a él no le hizo gracia que solo él fuera el acusado.

— ¡Yo! — Se apuntó — ¡tú! —La apuntó a ella —tu y solo tú lo hiciste, boba— la termino insultando.

—Imbécil— gritó otra vez ella.

—Marimacho— siguió él.

—¡Ah sí! — Sostuvo su arma — ¿quieres ver que tanto lo soy? —una sonrisa casi sádica asomó su rostro, el chico tragó grueso, tratando de no ser asesinado, por ella.

—No, no… mejor arreglamos el jarrón— Akane respiró más calmada.

Vamos— fue su respuesta, cada uno levantó los pedazos que podía, entre risas y pegamento, trataron de arreglarlo, —Terminamos— emitió ella.

—No, — dijo él señalando —falta uno o más pedazos— cada uno se agacharon para buscarlo por el piso, Akane lo hizo, pero cuando voltearon sus rostros estaban muy cerca ambos se sonrojaron, ante las miradas atentas de ambos, sabían lo que venía, tal vez no estaba bien, pero a ninguno le importaba, lento, mucho tal vez…

—Ya llegué— dijo entrando Nabiki. Tanto como Ranma y Akane se separaron rojos y confusos, disimularon frente a Nabiki, durante las tres siguientes semanas, no hablaron… era incomodo para ambos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Akane seguía dando vueltas por su cama, inquieta y recordando.

**Flash Back**

El incidente del casi beso lo dejaron atrás, no lo aclararon, pero ambos supusieron que el otro lo había tomado como un accidente, una cosita de nada. Aun así se veían uno frente a frente en este momento, Nabiki entre los dos, todos hablando, mirando, esperando. Ranma veía a Akane, Akane veía a Ranma y Nabiki a su celular, encima de la mesa.

Sonó el celular, Nabiki lo tomó y salió corriendo para atender la llamada, pero con una sonrisa. Los restantes en la mesa vieron eso con curiosidad, pero encogieron los hombros, empezando con otro tema que discutir. Y así lo hicieron discutieron, la madre de Akane los miró con curiosidad y emitió con inocencia —Más que hermanos o amigos parecen novios… siempre discutiendo— ambos no discutieron esa tarde, es más ni se miraron.

**Fin Flash Back**

_Akane… Akane…_ con insistencia mi nombre se repetía con su voz no había que esperar, no podía dormir, me levanté y fui a la cocina, forzosamente para alcanzar mi objetivo tenía que pasar por las escaleras y yo no quería recordar, ya no más. A paso lento entre a la cocina, recordando, extrañando antes de tiempo todo… en especial a él…

**Flash Back**

Ambos atentos a la mirada del otro, expectantes a la situación, en la casa de ella. Él había ido de visita, tenía que llevar a Nabiki quien sabe a dónde, aun así ella seguía en el teléfono.

Akane sabía que estaba pasando cuando veía a Ranma, sabía que todo cambiaba en ella, que todo cambiaba en su manera de verlo, en todo… era normal se conocían cuatro casi cinco meses. Hablando de cosas sin relevancia se dirigieron a la puerta, al casi llegar, ella se percató que no había nadie con ellos en ese momento, ella jaló de la manga de Ranma lo empujo a un lado de la escalera, desconcertado no hacía nada por librarse de eso, ella al estar de puntitas, lo miraba sin miedo alguno, cerró los ojos para luego besar sus labios, lento ambos nerviosos, ella no sabía que seguía el sin saber como había ocurrido, sentimientos confusos para ambos…

Nabiki hablaba por teléfono, ellos se besaban, Akane se separó de él, lo empujó a un lado, evitando la mirada del chico —Mi primer beso— susurró, aun así Ranma lo escuchó, él guardaba silencio. Nabiki rompió en el ambiente con un —Nos vamos— jalando al chico se lo llevó, Akane lo despidió con una sonrisa y una mirada. Después él la buscaba para aclarar lo que había pasado, pero ella no quería hablar de ello por lo cual lo evitaba, las excusas que llegaba a usar eran _estoy ocupada_ _estoy de salida_ o por ultimo hacia que la negaran con un _está durmiendo_, así ninguno arreglaba su confusión.

Ambos no sabían que pensar sobre lo sucedido, pero los dos tenían muy presente que les había agradado. El verdadero nombre de su problema era _Nabiki_, ambos habían pecado, más que todo ella como hermana, eso se sentía mal, mucho tal vez.

Saliendo del instituto como cualquier otro día, normal aparentemente, pero su nombre resonó en sus oídos pronunciados por él —Akane— ella giró lentamente quedando frente a él, su corazón palpitaba queriendo salir de su pecho… _¿Qué experimentaba?... miedo… tal vez… culpabilidad lo más seguro_.

—Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí? —él se limitó a tomar su mano y guiarla a una plaza. Ambos miraban el piso sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación. Akane tenía sus manos juntas esperando que Ranma dijese algo, Ranma tenía sus manos sobre las rodillas y la mente en blanco para poder decir palabra alguna.

—Etto… Akane… yo quiero saber… lo que… pasó ese día… ¿Qué significa? Bueno… tu sabes eso… yo…—estaba cada vez más nervioso, ella se levantó de su lugar, interrumpiéndolo.

—Ranma, en este momento no tengo las palabras para aclarar lo que pasó, pero tú puedes darle importancia o no es dilema tuyo, las circunstancias de esto no empujan a pensar que es lo que sentimos… dime ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes? — ella no esperaba una respuesta de parte de él razonable, o un _Akane, yo quiero a Nabiki_, pero todo era silencio entre los dos.

—No lo sé— la chica no sabía si sentirse bien o mal, solo una confusión la abordaba internamente. El silencio se interpuso entre ellos una vez más, ambos pensaban.

—Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? —trató de salir del tema ella, extendió su mano al chico, sin dudar Ranma tomó su mano.

Así juntos caminaron esa tarde, hasta que se hizo de noche, las siguientes semanas todo había vuelto a ser como era antes.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ella sonreía con melancolía, tomaba leche fría. Miraba sus manos con desconfianza, preguntándose si todo era real o solo un horrible y espantoso sueño, pero cada vez se convencía más que todo era real, realidad eso le recordó a él como su personaje principal.

**Flash Back**

Otra tarde, otra conversación, la misma plaza, las mismas personas, distintos helados, distintos pensamientos y un incomodo silencio…

Ranma había tomado la costumbre de recoger a Akane del instituto, reír, gritar, pelear, pasear por la plaza, tomar un helado y conversar, todo una maravillosa rutina para los dos, pero nunca tocaban el tema de _eso_ aun así los dos no ponían atención a ello, hoy no era distinto o tal vez un poco.

No se miraban, no decían palabra, tenían nervios, no sabían que pensar o qué hacer, una pesadilla, un juego o una estupidez… tal vez los tres. Ambos se preguntaban como llego a pasar todo esto, por dos malditas palabras, él se culpaba, ella se incomodaba y los dos callaban.

Como ese tonto _ Me gustas _ que se le escapó al chico, había generado este incomodo silencio, ella paralizada, esa horrible situación, horrible, terrible, como describirlo.

—Tu… también me gustas— fue la respuesta de ella, antes de escapar sin decir más.

Los días pasaban y ellos se encontraban cada vez que podían y todo seguía igual, ella la hermana y él la pareja de su hermana mayor… pero aunque Nabiki no estará, él la buscaba, prefería si nadie los acompañara, prefería a Akane. Se sentaban a la par, disimuladamente ella apoyaba la mano y él siguiendo con el juego ponía la suya encima de la de ella, no era incomodo, para ellos no… pero cuando había alguien aparte de ellos en casa se sentaban frente a frente, aun así por debajo de la mesa ellos jugaban con sus pies y sonreían, Nabiki atendía sus llamadas, ellos hablaban entre ellos, pero nunca de lo importante, lo desviaban como siempre, sobre todo ella, aunque sus caricias indiscretas no decían lo mismo y no paraban.

— ¿Qué paso? — dijo un agitado Ranma desde la puerta viendo a quien lo atendía, Akane.

—Solo…—alzó entre sus manos dos videos con nombre impresos en ellas —… ¿Cuál quieres ver?, no hay nadie— el chico tenía un tic en el ojo por lo que la chica le acababa de decir.

—Solo por eso me llamaste con suma "_urgencia_"—dijo él poniendo un tono sarcástico a su última palabra, ella se limito a asentir con una sonrisa, Ranma suspiró.

—Vamos a verla entonces— emitió entrando en casa junto con el chico detrás de ella, Ranma reía la empujó de las caderas para que apurara el paso.

No había nadie en casa por lo cual estaban sentado a la par, veían atentos la pantalla y un tanto inocentemente ella apoyo su espalda en pecho del chico. Ranma aspiraba el aroma de ella, sus manos izquierdas se entrelazaron como si fueran una pareja.

Acababa la película, ella trataba de pararse a apagar la televisión, pero Ranma no la dejaba, con esfuerzo volteó para verlo, ambos rojos.

Tenían miedo, mucho, pero no se alejaban, por más prohibido que fuera no se alejaban, ella cerró los ojos, ambos se acercaban, pero dudaban, ninguno tenían el valor para hacerlo, con dejar atrás toda su timidez bastaría, pero estaban a tiempo de paran esta locura, pero no querían parar, él termino cerrando el espacio entre los dos… se besaron no podía leerse los pensamientos de ninguno, se besaban eso era lo importante, se besaban con paciencia era como el primero, no quiso incomodarla por lo que no la tocó, no la agarro, solo disfrutó del beso que ella le daba, que ambos se daban. 1… 2… 3… se acabó el beso ninguno decía a hacia algo, un silencio ni cómodo, tampoco incomodo, solo un silencio entre los dos.

Hasta que él se relamió los labios —Sabes a galletas de coco, Akane— ella se reía de la ocurrencia que había tenido su compañero y le respondió con un _Tu también_. Así volvieron a hacerlo, sabiendo sus labios o no a galletas de coco.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ella se encaminaba de nuevo a su habitación, en silencio y sus recuerdos no le daban sosiego y comenzaban a emerger.

**Flash Back**

Se iniciaba el séptimo mes de conocerse, ellos mantenían esa relación en secreto, nadie la podía aceptar de buena manera, así que nada era oficial, clandestino podía ser catalogado, él seguía con Nabiki, ella seguía siendo la _cuñada_, Nabiki ignoraba lo que pasaba o al menos eso parecía, atendía sus llamadas, los amigos se besaban a escondidas, con roses indiscretos y ese _Me gustas_ de siempre, nunca algo más.

Como acostumbraba ser Nabiki hablaba por el teléfono, Ranma y Akane en la planta alta de la casa. El vecino tenía una fiesta, eran las 7:13 p.m., él la tomo de la cintura, haciendo que daban vueltas en un modo extraño de bailar, uno y otro beso, ellos reían. Solo los dos en ese lugar, solo tres en esa casa. Se besaban con algo más de experiencia, pero al rato unos pasos se escuchaban, estos subían la escalera, ella no se soltó, se puso de puntitas y soplo disimuladamente en el ojo del chico.

— ¿Ya pasó? — pregunto ella con disimulo él cerró un ojo y negó con la cabeza. Ella volvía soplar fingiendo nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta Nabiki con poco interés, Akane se voltea algo nerviosa todavía.

—Solo Ranma que le entró algo en el ojo— _ ¡AH!_ es la fría respuesta de Nabiki.

Ranma Y Akane no sentían remordimiento, todo era igual que ayer, todo. Nabiki con sus llamadas, ellos en un rincón con sus besos. Akane aprovecho que todos andaban en sus cosas y llevó a Ranma a su habitación, se hacía costumbre besarse, con algo que negaban a sí mismos que era **Amor.**

Nadie los interrumpía, nadie más sabía, nadie sospechaba, ni su hermana. Besos apasionados, besos llenos de algo que ellos decían que no era AMOR, besos prohibidos. Akane se puso brillo en sus labios, tal vez para verse a sí misma más femenina, tal vez para tentar más a Ranma, tal vez por otros motivos que ni ella misma quería admitir… per lo tenía presente y era que, Ranma no la viese como una chiquilla jugando a un juego de grandes.

Al besarse el brillo que utilizaba en sus labios pasó a los de Ranma, al separarse Ranma relamió sus labios —Kiwi— emitió, ella solo sonrió ante eso. Siguieron con los besos, aunque al poco rato bajaron como si nada a la sala.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ya en su cama, solo se sentó como si fuese un alma en pena, ella se sentía así. Pena, quería llorar, pero las lágrimas ya se habían secado, quería llorar como ese día.

**Flash Back**

Como siempre saliendo de su instituto, aunque hoy era diferente ella caminaba a la salida con algunas hermanas —Akane, mira tu hermano, mira, mira— una de ellas señalaba a Ranma que estaba parado enfrente de ellas, Akane por inercia volteó a ver a Ranma, algo incómoda por lo que sus amigas dijeron, con unas señas se despidió de ellas y se acercó a Ranma, lo saludó y sintió algo distinto pero como siempre fueron a la plaza, tomaban un helado.

De repente la voz del chico rompió el silencio volviendo el ambiente pesado, — ¿Hermano?... tu les dijiste ¿qué somos hermanos?, me ves ¿Como un hermano?— preguntó con un tono molesto, ella no lo miró.

—Eres el novio de mi hermana, ¿no?... tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, mis amigas lo saben por eso lo dijeron… bueno nosotros no existe… tu y yo no…— él volteó a verla molesto por lo que decía, la cortó en ese momento, agarró uno de sus brazos con fuerza, la lastimo, pero ella no quiso quejarse.

—como que tu y yo no… tenemos algo Akane… nosotros, existe nosotros—ella escuchaba, pero le molestaba, le molestaba quería llorar pero no lo haría.

Ella rio con ironía, sarcasmo tal vez —No…—movió su cabeza negando, con una sonrisa sarcástica, tal vez sínica —…no existe nosotros, no existe entre tú y yo _eso_— trato de liberarse del agarre de él, con el ceño fruncido la miraba sin entender que pasaba —Nunca dijimos que era lo que pasaba, nunca… tu estas con Nabiki, mi hermana, tu y yo no existe, nosotros no existe, no lo hay— Ranma no sabía cómo reaccionar, era difícil, siete meses conociéndose, cerca de dos meses, con esas cosas, esas caricias, besos.

—Pero, Akane… pero tú y yo… pero nosotros— ella negaba con la cabeza, se separó de Ranma, parándose, volteó a verlo.

—Ves, no hay que decir siquiera, dejémoslo ahí, ¿sí? — Él la miraba sin entender nada, quería replicar algo, pero ella no lo dejo —Ranma… no estoy de humor, déjalo ya— dicho esto corrió sin mirar atrás, Ranma trató de alcanzarla, pero no sabía que le diría, así que la dejo escapar.

Cerca de dos semanas no se vieron, ella lo evitaba, él la buscaba, no estaba seguro, pero no quería que esto siguiera así.

**Fin Flash Back**

—Malditos recuerdos— susurró, entrando a su cama, volvió a llorar y a recordar, en contra de su voluntad:

**Flash Back**

No se encontraban, no hablaban, ella no quería que todo lo que ella había conseguido con él, se acabara. Se escondía de él, salir del instituto era mucho lio, el día siguiente a su pelea, Ranma la había ido a buscar, ella se escapó, cada día sin falta él se presentaba, pero Akane tenía mucho cuidado, le extraño que ese día no se presentara y los pensamientos de ella vagaban por:

_Tal vez… estará arto de insistir conmigo… tal vez decidió por mi hermana… mejor, mejor para él... mejor para mi… si mejor_.

Tenía que doblar la esquina para llegar a su casa, levantó la vista y él estaba ahí, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo, estaba feliz y confusa a la vez. No dijo nada, Ranma no la veía, salió corriendo sin rumbo vio que Ranma estaba corriendo para alcanzarla.

Corría, no quería que él la atrapara sin darse cuenta estaba en esa plaza, se detuvo ahí, él la tomo de un brazo —Vamos a hablar— sentenció, la arrastró sin que ella pronunciara una palabra y la sentó en una banca, el conocido silencio entre ellos se hizo presente.

—Sobre lo del otro día… Akane, yo quiero decirte que… no estoy jugando contigo… es solo que… no sé— pronuncio apenas él, ella se levantó.

—Entonces esto es una pérdida de tiempo— Ranma hizo que ella se volviese a sentar, algo furioso por las negativas que ella siempre trataba de darle.

—Deja de comportarte así, si llevo casi dos semanas y más tratando de aclarar esto— Akane lo miró con odio, pero en silencio —Bueno yo… Akane, yo… te quiero…— pronunció entre susurros y con la cabeza baja.

Ella pensaba que tal vez era una broma de su desesperación y loca mente, pero una nueva duda nació en ella, como la quería como amiga, como una hermana, como su amante, como su pareja estable… ¿Cómo?, Su mente estableció conexión y pronunció sus pensamientos, con miedo.

—… ¡¿Cómo qué?... ¡Como hermana, como amiga!... ¡¿Cómo qué? — gritaba, se sentía como una tonta por reclamarle eso. Ranma la miró molesto por lo que ella decía, con el ceño fruncido, se dignó a contestarle:

— ¡¿Cómo qué demonios crees?... ¡QUE POR UN DÍA PUEDES DEJAR DE SER LA QUE COMPLICA TODO, VENGO A DECIRTE QUE DE VERDAD ME INTERESA ESTABLECER ALGO SERIO CONTIGO Y TÚ ME SALES CON ESTO! Claro que no te quiero como una hermana o como una amiga, los amigos no se besan, no tienen el contacto que nosotros tenemos, que no lo entiendes… ¡MALDICION!... MALDICION TAN DIFICIL ES ENTENDER QUE… QUE… QUE… te amo— Había confesado lo que quería decirle desde hace tiempo, pero él no estaba seguro, empezando parado, con gritos y un tremendo escándalo, acabando con el pulso acelerado, con el corazón al descubierto y un temblor en las manos. Pronto cayó en cuenta del significado de lo que había dicho y trató que todo volviese a ser como antes si ella no sentía lo mismo por su persona, estiró sus manos al frente y negando con ella tanto como con la cabeza —etto… bueno… yo… Akane… esto… si tú no sientes… lo mismo… pues… pues yo…— no sabía cómo aclarar lo que quería dar a entender, ella poco a poco salió del letargo en el que se encontraba y decidió callarlo en su confusión, se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada se acercó a él, bajó su mirada delante de él.

Pasaban los segundos y ella no parecía reaccionar —Akane— la llamó el chico tomándola de un brazo, pero de un momento a otro recibió un golpe como respuesta por parte de ella, imposible pero cierto, el trataba de calmar el dolor que tenía en su mejilla, por el golpe y estaba más que molesto, se paró molesto y gritó — ¡¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?— ella alzó la vista demostrando enojo y lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Eres un idiota, no tenias porque insultarme para decir esas cosas tan bonitas… ¡IDIOTA! — él solo la miraba sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, ella seguía insultándolo y llorando a la vez, Ranma solo atinó a acercarse a ella y decir algo como Vamos Akane, no llores, Akane al escucharlo lo abrazó co0n mucho sentimiento y muchas lagrimas.

—Igual— pronunció entre lágrimas ella.

— ¿igual?… ¿igual qué? Akane— trataba de entender él.

—Que igual te amo, tonto— estaba oculta entre la camisa y las lágrimas. Ranma solo sonrió y se bendijo por su buena suerte.

—Vale, pero deja de llorar, ¿sí? — ambos se separaron algo confusos, sin saber que hacer así que solo atinaron a ir a la casa de ella para que hablaran con Nabiki. En el camino cada uno metido en su cabeza en sus pensamientos, pero en algo coincidían en la pregunta de _ ¿Cómo reaccionaría Nabiki? _, Con esa pregunta sin respuesta llegaron a la casa de Akane, al entrar vieron a su padre llorando y una nota en el refrigerador:

_Debo salir de viaje por unos días así que no se preocupen, es todo._

_Nabiki_

Los dos solo decidieron esperar a que Nabiki apareciese y aclaran todo, pero para eso no sabían cuanto esperarían así que Ranma aparecía todos los días en casa de Akane, para ver si Nabiki aparecía pero ni rastro de ella, además ese tiempo lo utilizaba para estar con Akane y un par de caricias los acompañaban, unos besos y un montón de palabras.

Unos cinco días después, Nabiki no aparecía, ellos permanecían juntos y acordaron que Ranma sería el que aclarase las cosas con Nabiki.

Ese día no había nadie en casa, el porqué ni Akane lo sabía, pero así era, esa noche era larga algo fría y bien se decía que _una caricia lleva a muchas… cosas_.

**Fin Flash Back**

Esa noche no había nadie, ni familia, ni prohibido, ni nada… o tal vez palabras de amor, esa noche él se la llevó a la tumba y yo quiero hacer lo mismo, como nuestro secreto un hermoso secreto.

Esa noche me llevó a mi casa, durmió en mi casa… en mi cuarto… conmigo y esa vez fue la última vez que lo vi, nadie lo sabe, espero que sea un lindo secreto que conservar. Llevó mis manos a mi rostro y vuelvo a llorar, otra vez, como antes, como ahora, el dolor, el sufrimiento.

Solo Dios, Ranma y yo, sabemos lo que pasó entre nosotros y quiero que permanezca así.

**Flash Back**

Ese día se levantó, me miró, sonrió para mí —Debo irme, tus padres me matan si nos ven así— sonreí, pero no me levantaba —Vamos floja, levántate, Akane… Akane— me movía con insistencia, pero yo no me levantaba.

—Un poco más— era mi respuesta. Reía algo nervioso, seguro que cayó en cuenta lo que pasó anoche, al recordarlo también pude sentir algo de vergüenza y confusión, no sabía si eso había sido real o solo mi imaginación, pero mi habitación y los recuerdos que tenía, lo corroboraban.

Comenzó a vestirse y yo también, no nos mirábamos era algo incomodo, mucho tal vez. Ya vestidos, nos miramos en silencio, se acercó y me besó… la última vez que lo hizo.

—Debo hablar con Nabiki… y aclarar todo… y hablar con tus papás de seguro— dijo al separarse, solo asentí y no dije nada —Pero me aceptaras, ¿no? —reí ante su pregunta. _Si_, fue mi respuesta.

Puedo recordar cómo iba vestido ese día, roja su camisa, azul su pantalón, recuerdo el aroma de su cuerpo, diferente, pero no desagradable, espero con todo mi corazón que esos recuerdos nunca se me borren. Besó mi frente, despidiéndose con un _Nos vemos luego_, mi respuesta solo una sonrisa y salió de mi habitación, volví a recostarme sobre mi cama, tenía su olor, mis sabanas tenían su olor.

**Fin Flash Back**

Me hundí en mi cama, su olor sigue presente o solo es mi imaginación, no lo sé, pero sigo aspirando el aroma de mi almohada, su aroma, él sigue aquí, para mi es así…

Debo dejar atrás los recuerdos, pero no puedo, maldito dolor.

**Flash Back**

Esa tarde que no salía de la alegría por tener conmigo a Ranma, pensé esperanzada que el destino no estaba ensañado conmigo, tenía miedo, me dije a mi misma que podría tener algo bonito con él, que él me quería, que podría conseguir felicidad, que él me veía como ningún chico antes, pero sabia en el fondo que yo había hecho mal al estar con él porque Ranma era de Nabiki.

Ese día llegó estaba ocupada no dio una explicación, se encerró en su habitación y yo me enteré algo que jamás hubiese querido saber.

La casa se enteró que Ranma murió, no lo creía, no lo quería creer, no podía pasar esto, no había razón, si yo lo había visto en la mañana, no podía estar muerto, no podía… solo no podía.

Murió por su vecino, la casa de su vecino explotó por el gas, la pared que dividía las casas cayó y causó otros destrozos, Ranma dormía, la pared cayó encima de él, eso rompió su cuello… casi sin dolor, me dijeron… pero eso no aliviaba mi corazón, cuando lo oí me tiré al piso y grité lo más fuerte posible, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Era de noche, sentía mi cuerpo flotando, no sentía mucho mis brazos, parecía todo tan irreal, mis lagrimas secas en mis ojos, mi habitación, a mi lado Nabiki.

—Nabiki… era una pesadilla… Ranma, él… él…—me puse a llorar, sabía que no era un sueño, pero quería que alguien me diera esperanza. Ella sonrió con melancolía y ocultando sus lágrimas.

—Cámbiate, el velorio es dentro de una hora— me quedé sin palabras, solo atiné a llorar, ella se retiró. Sus palabras, sus cosas, su sonrisa, su rostro, su voz, la última vez que lo vi, todo parecía dar vueltas en mi mente, todo parecía esfumarse y quedarse a la vez, todo… sus besos, su rostro, su rostro, me causaba dolor, recordando, lloré, lloré, como nunca, como nunca, sufrí.

Me levanté de mi cama, tomé algo negro del guardarropas, suspiré para calmarme, salí de mi habitación con el rostro impecable sin una sola lágrima, papá me miró con tristeza, pensé que sospechaba algo o tal vez no. Salimos y tomamos un taxi para encaminarnos al velorio, en silencio, todo en silencio, yo lloraba en contra de mi voluntad, recordaba sus manos, su calor, sus locuras, su todo, todo me atormentaba. Mi corazón marcaba un paso que retumbaba en mis oídos, como si yo fuera la que moría, con las horas contadas, limpie mis lágrimas, ningún sollozo salió de mi garganta.

Al llegar al velorio pude ver a su familia, sus padres y su hermana a lado de un ataúd, llorando, yo temblaba, todos nos acercamos a dar el sentido pésame, en silencio su ataúd ahí, no pude más y me acerque a la caja que contenía su cuerpo, lo vi, parecía dormido, como en la mañana, solo dormido, lo miré, jamás me sacaran la idea que dormía calmado, solo con los ojos cerrados, pensaba yo tonta que en algún momento abriría los ojos y me diría de nuevo _Te amo_, como ayer en la plaza, con una sonrisa y esos ojos azules extraños, pero bonitos, azul cielo, lloré en silencio viéndolo, parda con la mirada baja, tratando de no llamar la atención de los que ahí se encontraban, luego mi mundo volvió a oscurecerse y perder fuerza en las piernas, no había comido, primero porque en la mañana estaba feliz no me faltaba nada y en la tarde por depresión.

Al siguiente día su entierro, no quería ir, pero supe que sería la última vez que podría estar tan cerca de su cuerpo, me alisté con cara de pena , no desayune lo que menos tenia era hambre, lo quería a él, solo a él, pero ya no estaba.

En el cementerio todos reunidos, el ataúd cerrado y sabía que no lo vería nunca más, nunca, lloré adelante, para ver como esa persona que aperciba era enterrada. Poco antes que eso sucediese, su madre miró donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, a paso lento y cansado se puso en frente de Nabiki, seguro que Ranma la presentó a ella como su pareja… y yo no era nada, esta era la primera vez que veía como era su familia. La señora tomo las manos de Nabiki, llorosa —Nabiki, mi hijo me contó todo…— Nabiki me miró y la señora también, volvió a dirigirse a Nabiki —dime… es ella, ¿verdad? — mi hermana solo asintió. Yo estaba confusa no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, mi hermana soltó las manos de la madre de Ranma, se acercó a mí, me empujó delante de la señora y pronunció —Ella es Akane, su hijo amaba a mi hermana— todos escucharon eso, mis padres no fueron la excepción. La madre de Ranma tomó mis manos, sonreía —Mi hijo te amaba, mucho, demasiado, Akane— todo ante la miradas atentas de mis padres — Akane, Akane, cabello negro azulado, ojos grandes y cafés, pequeña nariz, bello rostro, manos pequeñas, hermosa, bella…— tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir hablando, no entendía, el porqué me describía, pero escuché atenta a su proseguir —así te describió mi hijo, ayer en la mañana, días antes, meses antes, siempre tú, con esa sonrisa tan propia de él…— trató de no quebrarse en ese momento, para seguir —Una semana antes me dijo… Mamá la amo, la amo, ayer dijo lo mismo… Mamá, la amo más que a mí, puedes creerlo… dijo eso más feliz que nunca, todo con una linda sonrisa que casi nunca veía, te amaba mi hijo te amaba, Akane…— la señora lloraba y yo también.

—Yo también… yo también lo amaba señora— respondí apenas, ante las miradas de los demás.

**Fin Flash Back**

Lloré una vez más, una vez más, con dolor y pena recordé lo que aconteció días después.

**Flash Back**

Dos días desde que se enterró a Ranma, no salía de mi habitación, tumbada en mi cama. Sin hablar con nadie. Era de noche sentada, observando la ventana en el silencio más absoluto, Nabiki entró.

—Sigues así, hasta cuando, yo se que te duele, pero tienes que seguir, Akane tienes que seguir ya no te destruyas, papá y mamá están preocupados— ni la miré y ella en silencio —Akane por favor no sigas así yo se que relación tenias con él, pero ya no estés así. No es propio de mi hablarte así, pero…— suspiró — te contaré lo que pasó el día que murió… yo… ya sospechaba lo que pasaba algo raro entre ustedes dos, primero lo vi con los labios brillando y olía un poco a Kiwi como tú, unos días después tenia tu perfume, no dije nada… ¿Qué podía decir?... me enojé y le pedí que ya no viniese a la casa, entonces él te busco en el instituto— sacó una foto de su bolsillo, me la pasó, ante mi sorpresa, no podía decir palabra alguna, él estaba ahí, ese día el me dijo _Me gustas, cuando sonríes… Me gustas_ sus palabras, esa tarde, volvieron hacer que llorara —Vamos, cálmate— siguió Nabiki, la miré pidiendo una explicación —El sirviente de Kuno… Sasuke— yo solo abrazo la fotografía, ella continua.

—I love you— la miré extrañada, no la entendía — esas fueron las palabras de Kuno cada vez que llamaba, siempre hablaba con él, me enamoré con el tiempo que pasamos juntos, no entiendo el porqué de esto, pero es así, seguía con Ranma… pasé del enojo que tenia porque yo también tenía otra persona, yo también lo engañaba… Ranma y yo no nos queríamos— me miró y sonrió.

—El día de su muerte nos encontramos, él salía de la casa y yo llegaba, me llevó a un lugar para poder hablar… él dijo _Lo sabes, ¿no?, que yo no… que yo quiero a…_, lo sabía y lo aceptaba, lo ayude _Akane_, le completé, hablamos y decidimos separarnos, parecía un niño pensando cómo te lo diría después, me hizo prometer que no te contara nada hasta que él mismo te lo dijese— escuchaba atenta lo que ella me contaba y contenía las lágrimas que querían salir.

—Ves Akane, él murió feliz y tú debes vivir feliz, solo piénsalo, él te amaba, no le hubiese gustado que tu sufrieras— se levantó y pronunció —La cena esta lista, vamos a comer—

Después de eso traté de que no me viesen triste.

**Fin Flash Back**

Debo irme, dejo de recordar, no voy a llorar más, debo dormir, pero no puedo, en mis sueños descanso a su lado, es tonto pero cierto.

Ya casi son las 10:30 y yo debo irme, me despiden todos los presentes, mis padres, la mamá de Ranma, se acerca —toma, Akane— tomo lo que se encuentra en sus manos es el título de graduación de Ranma, me destruye —creo que tú debes tenerlo, adiós— me lo deja y se va. Otro recuerdo suyo, mío, nuestro.

Ayer me despedí, de Ranma en el cementerio, como la primera vez, que sabía que todo cambiaba por él, con un beso.

_Solo espero no olvidarte y decirle a nuestro hijo, que nos amábamos y nuestro amor fue lo más lindo que vivido._

Tengo 20 años y hoy pude contarle mis memorias, a mi pequeño de unos 4 años y unos meses, dormido en mis brazos, tan frágil, consentido, por sus abuelos y tan igual a su padre.

Soy feliz con este pequeño, pero no puedo de recordar a su padre.

**Fin**

Bien, yo… no sé de donde salió esto, bueno sí, de parte de mi vida y la ficción de mi cabeza, no todo es verídico, pero si el comienzo de la historia, es increíble lo que aprendes en unos meses.

Espero que les gustase, es muy largo.

A los que lo leyeron, gracias,

Por favor comenten, para poder mejorar.

Me encanta esta pareja.

Ia-chan fuera=)


End file.
